Relax 2
by Xxemily-rosexX
Summary: this is a sequal to relax. its fluffy and it with be a 2 or 3 shot. i gave in so heres the story.


**Ok I've been begged and begged so I give, well I have actually been writing this for a while but I lost the book that I wrote it in so soz but I can finally put it up I hope you like it!!**

**Prologue **

It was summer!

But we still had to do your Grimm work. But we got to do it in the coolest place: the Gold Coast in Australia! Daphne and I have always wanted to go. It was a fun town with the beach and tons of different shops and places to see (so much better that Faeryport Landing). We were having the best time minus the Grimm work (well for me Daph still loves it).

It had been two months since Puck and I had been I England and I have to say he was a lot more liveable with after that. He'd worked out that if he was really good for a day I would sneak into his room that night and give him a massage, only if he was really good though.

**Sabrina P.O.V**

"But Granny we're on holiday you can't ground us!"

"Oh yes I can Libelling's" granny replied sternly.

"Ok, old lady listen it wa..." but Puck got interrupted by the angry Granny, a very scary thing.

"Puck Goodfellow don't you give me the 'I am royalty speech it won't make a difference. You two are grounded and that is that...

Your probably wondering what we did to gain the wrath of Granny, right? Well me and Puck met this kid when we were walking around the town, Kevin, he told us about this huge party that he was having while his parents where away. Puck and I agreed thinking Granny wouldn't mind. Uuummm... we were wrong...

_Flashback- (Nobody's P.O.V)_

"_Please Granny" Sabrina begged along with Puck._

"_No" Granny replied in a calm stern voice. "I've been hearing a lot about this party and its no place for the two of you. There is going to be alcohol, drugs possible fights. It's not a place where children belong. Now go to your room and go to bed and I WILL see you here in the morning!" _

They didn't know how to respond to that so they just went back to their room…

**TO PLAN THEIR ESCAPE!!!!!**

That night after the families' meeting/dinner the pair went back to their room. Once they took their turns in the bathroom and changed into as many as their party clothes that they could. Sabrina tossed on a loose shirt- which happened to be one of Pucks- and a pair of pyjama pants to cover her party clothes. As for Puck he chucked on a pair of baggy pants and ignored his shirt. Apparently the cold nights didn't seem to bother him. **(if you've ever been to the Sunshine coast in Australia you'd get that its boiling at night and pretty cold at night).**

Sabrina didn't mind this, she'd gotten used to this since they had to share a bed here.

After Granny had check up on them and said good night, the two put their plan into action.

Sabrina jumped out of bed and started to get ready. She took of the shirt to reveal her tight black tank top. She also got rid of the pyjama pants to show her blue ripped skinny jeans. After that she went to the bathroom and put on dark eye shadow and maroon lipstick **(it's like a browney red). **And then brushed and curled her long blond hair.

Puck on the other hand stayed in the bed for another five minutes to give her space while changing. When he got the all clear signal he threw of the sheets and jumped out of the bed. He changed into a black shirt and threw his green hoddie over the top. He then joined Sabrina in the bathroom and gelled his hair. The smiled…they were ready!

Puck turned and looked at Sabrina up and down, taking in her appearance. He grabbed her waist and picked her up bridal style.

"Hey" she yelled at him. He just grinned at her and threw her on the bed.

"You look hot Grimm" he said mischievously at her, giving her a wink. Sabrina rolled her eyes and got off the bed and stood next to him.

"Shut up fairy boy" she said taking in his appearance and brushing some dirt of his shoulder.

"But you don't look to bad yourself" he grinned at her.

"LET'S PARTY"!

Unfortunately the plan didn't work out how they planned…

The idea was to sneak into Granny's room and take the magic carpet. The family had brought it so they didn't need to rent a car. You might be wondering why Puck didn't just fly them. Well the town was pretty small and had tons of lights that made the night almost as bright as day. If Puck flown he'd be spotted easily, and a flying boy with a girl in his arms…not a good thing to get attention for. They only could use the magic carpet coz the bottom of it could become invisible so they couldn't be seen.

Anyway, when they were sneaking in they accidently forgot one thing… Granny wouldn't trust them with a paper clip and the second they walked into the room a loud siren started to sound. Granny was up in a flash. She looked around spotted the couple and got into lecture mode…

**After being captured… Sabrina's P.O.V**

"I am very disappointed in you both"!

And here we where we've been in here for like an hour being lectured by the very intimidating granny. But her scary effect was a bit messed up by the fact she was wearing her ridicules night gown, and green glop on her face.

"We told you specifically not to go to the party. No means no, but do you list…" I think you get it. It kinda surprised me that Daphne and Red didn't wake up but hey they could sleep through World War 3!

Granny finished of the lecture with:

"You two are not allowed to leave your room for the next 24 hours! You can eat breakfast but that it." ok now we were a bit scarred of her. She must have seen it coz she relaxed a little.

"You can order room service and watch some movie but that is it. Ok" we were slightly relieved at that.

After she was done and had escorted us back to our room we were left alone.

"Stupid alarm!" Puck muttered. I sighed.

"Let's just go to bed" I was a bit annoyed we got caught and had to sit through angry Granny. But I felt really tired now.

"Kay" was his only reply.

I dress in Puck shirt and my pyjama pants, that I had been wearing only an hour ago, and climbed into bed. I heard Puck changing behind me so I didn't turn. I felt him climb into the bed. I turned in the sheets and moved closer to him.

"What do you think we'll do tomorrow?" he asked playing with a stray piece of my hair. We had gotten a lot closer since we had gotten back. He still pranked me and annoyed the hell out of me sometimes but we had become really comfortable around each other.

"I don't know, we're stuck in here so we can watch a movie and stuff" I yawned and moved closer, he wrapped an arm around me. It had become a habit since we came here. It was hot during the day but pretty cold at night. He pulled me against his bare chest and I sighed and moved closer. He was really comfortable. I quickly fell asleep.

**The next day Pucks P.O.V**

I woke up this morning to find Sabrina still in my arms. I smiled and played with a piece of her hair. Ever since England I had tried my hardest to be nicer to her. I still pranked and annoyed her; it was part of my nature. I loved seeing her mad though. She looked radiant, HOT.

I looked over at the clock. 9:00AM. Shone back at me. I grinned. Breakfast time. I gently untangled myself from Sabrina's arms, not wanting to but I knew I had to.

Once I was free I went to the bathroom and changed into a green shirt and cargo pants. I walked back into the room and smiled.

Sabrina was curled up on my side of the bed, with her hair a mess and a small smile on her face. I walked over to the bed and leaned over her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Clear of all the troubles that usually consumed her.

I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and quickly kissed her on the forehead. I felt her stir and tried to jump back. But as fast as snakes her hands came up and grabbed the front of my shirt pulling me down on top of her. I gasped and blushed. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go!

_I gotta wake her up. _I started shaking around trying to dislodge her. Unfortunately this made her hold me tighter. I tried shaking, talking, yelling but nothing worked._ How do I usually wake her up? _And then it hit me...

"Oi Grimm I know I the sexiest guy ever but le..." I was silenced by a punch. She's up.

"Shut up you jerk" she yelled at me before opening her eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw what position we were in.

I looked into her eyes. I leaned closer to her. Her eyes widened but she didn't move. I inched closer to her feeling her warm breath on my lips. Her eyes fluttered closed. I shut my eyes ready to close the distance between us...But...

KNOCK KNOCK

"Would you two get out of bed it's time for breakfast!"

Sabrina's eyes snapped open. She pushed me off of her and on to the floor. I didn't resist. She rushed to the bathroom to change while I answered the door. You might just say I wasn't very happy...

"WHAT" I opened my eyes to find Red and Daphne inching away for me and the door.

"Sorry" Daphne mumbled "Granny just told us to come and get you for breakfast. The spell will start in an hour you know. That's when were leaving."

"Oh" I mumbled. Red cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Did we interrupt something?" she asked. I'm pretty sure they saw my blush coz their eyes went wide and smirks crept onto their faces. Daphne opened her mouth but I stopped her.

"SHUT UP, NO YOU DIDNT, NOW LEAVE!"I yelled at them before slamming the door in their faces.

"Well aren't we happy" a voice said from behind me. I knew it was her but I didn't turn around. I heard her sigh. She pushed past me and out the door. After a few minutes of silence, I followed.

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

I leaned my head against the door of the lift. I was thinking about what had just happened. _Maybe he was just confused or something... would he really want to kiss me. _I shook my head. No it was just an accident. I didn't believe myself. _He made the move and I wanted it,_ I knew it.

The doors opened and I saw Daphne and Red waiting for me. I stepped out and they turned.

"Where's Puck?"Red asked.

"Coming" I said walking past them. I got to the table and sat next to Uncle Jake.

"We were starting to get worried you two where up to something." He said, but only I saw his wink. He is such a pain.

"Slept in" I said kicking him under the table. He gave me a grin. Damn him.

"Sup people" a voice behind me said. Puck pulled the seat out from beside me and sat down.

"Good morning Puck. "Granny said. "Now eat as much as you want but go to your room as soon as you're done."

"Yes ma' m" Puck said rolling his eyes.

"Good, now eat up!"

**I hope you all like it I will continue when I can. **

**Xxxoooxxx**


End file.
